With out her
by Inuyeasha
Summary: a day with out haruhi


**A Day without Haruhi: One-Shot ****[ A - All Readers ]**

**Anime/Manga: **Ouran High School Host Club  
**Genre(s): **Comedy | **Type: **One Shot  
**Author: **christinatails  
**Uploaded On: **August 27, 2008 10:06 CDT  
**Pages: **6 | **Words: **4860 | **Size: **31 KB | **Visits: **156 | **Status: **Completed  
**Summary:**  
How would the host club perform when Haruhi isn't there for a day?

A/N: Whoot! Got my first OHSHC fic done! No romance in this one, but plenty of fluffy cuteness! That's the kind of person I am. Sonic and Naruto readers, don't worry, I'm STILL working on the other stories. I'm just obsessed with Ouran…have been all summer. XD Well anyway, enjoy! -listening to *Asterisk by Orange Range-

---------

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everyone belongs to Bisco Hatori. We thank you for Ouran!

---------

A Day without Haruhi

---------

A screeching shrill was filling the room, a dull pair of brown eyes groggily staring at the red numbers. A small hand reached over, turning it off. Slowly with a groan, her feet made contact with the floor, slightly swaying after a few steps. She grasped onto the wall, panting as she made her way to the bathroom.

Each step became more unstable, eyes blinking rapidly. She shook her head, trying to clear her head. Eventually she made it, successfully cleaning herself up, going back to her room. She managed to put on her uniform, now intent on making breakfast.

Several times she fell asleep, almost hitting her head on the counter. She bit the side of her mouth, determined to stay awake. Unfortunately, it didn't work. Her grip on the spatula loosened, leaning sideways as her eyes became unfocused. Before she hit the ground, she heard a shout and a loud thud. Her father had woken up from the smell of burning eggs, yelling when he saw her falling, catching her in time.

His brows furrowed, he placed the back of his palm against her forehead, gasping at how hot she was.

"Haruhi! What were you thinking! You have a fever; you shouldn't be cooking, or even thinking about going to school!" Her eyes tried to look up, panting heavily.

"But…there's a test today." He shook his head.

"You can always make that up. I'm calling you in sick, and I'll be letting my boss know I won't be going to work today." Her eyes widened at that.

"But Dad-" He shushed her.

"No bus. You're staying in bed today. I'll handle all the cooking and cleaning, all right?" Seeing it was pointless to argue, she nodded her head and softly dozed off.

---------

The entire class was quiet, eyes set on an empty desk. Namely the desk set between the infamous "incestuous" twins. And the twins were not the least bit happy, no one daring to approach them.

One of them seemed worried, eyes darting to the door, expecting the missing person to walk through. The other however, was growling. His leg was twitching, finger tapping as he muttered to himself. Without warning, the bell went off, signaling the beginning of class. The teacher started to take attendance, startled when there was no answer.

"Fujioka? Haruhi Fujioka? That's strange, Fujioka is never absent…" The teacher continued, whispers being exchanged.

"Where's Haruhi?"

"Why is he late? There's a test today."

"I don't know, maybe he got held up by something?" The twins' eyes met, making a brief nod. As class rolled on, there was a distinct noise. The elder twin had resumed his twitching, looking out the window. His brother would cough to try to catch is attention, but they were ignored. The female students watched them, concerned about their reactions. Never had they seen the twins in class without Haruhi in between them, it wasn't…natural.

A loud thwack woke everyone from their trance, staring at the teacher. She stood tall, ruler in hand as she scanned the class.

"Just because Fujioka is absent doesn't mean that you're allowed to gossip. Save it for homeroom and lunch. Now turn your text books to page 571." With a groan, they ceased their whispers, replaced with the crumples of paper. The frustrated twin still ignored her though, the other sighing and writing down two sets of notes.

--------

Lazy eyes stared at the white ceiling, dots popping up in blurs. She felt something soft and damp on her forehead, realizing it was a wet towel. Looking around, she spotted her father nearby. There was a cell phone in his hands.

She quirked a brow, wondering what he was doing. Then it hit her, it was painfully obvious. He was texting Kyoya, that's what. And now, her debt will probably be raised. That thought made her groan, drawing her father's attention.

"Oh, Haruhi. You're awake." He had a gentle smile, crouching beside her. "You know, it's lunch time now."

"W-What!?" She didn't expect to be asleep that long. While she was zoned out, her father left, coming back with a tray of food, consisting of mainly fruit, a glass of water and some medicine. Placing the tray on her bed, she snapped out of her reverie, giggling at all the fruit that had faces drawn on. Carefully sitting up, she grabbed a tangerine, stabbing it with her finger as she quickly split it into four pieces, peeling them with one rip each.

"Now that's my girl." Making sure she was absolutely comfortable, he continued typing his message.

_`Haruhi has a fever, so she won't be able to host today, let alone attend school. Make sure those lovely twins drop off her homework! She hates falling behind. Other than that, no one can come see her, especially the BLONDE IDIOT. That's all!'_

With a grin, he clicked send. It was a good thing he saved his sick days, who knew what that…that horrendous pervert would do to his precious Haruhi while he was at work? Not on his watch.

--------

Their table was awkwardly quiet, except for the happy grunts of cake and the background murmurs of worried girls. It was lunch time, and still no Haruhi in sight. That only made a certain twin more irritable.

"Uhm…Hikaru, Kaoru?" Both eyes pierced into the tall blonde, making him cower behind his best friend. "Mom! Your sons are ignoring Daddy!" His friend swatted him away, a glint in his eyes coupled with a knowing smirk. The short blonde noticed this, pausing from his cake eating.

"Kyo-chan, did something happen?" He said nothing, taking a sip of tea instead. So the blonde looked at the twins. "Hika-chan, Kao-chan?" Hikaru just growled, taking a large bite of his steak. Kaoru merely sighed.

"Well, Haruhi never showed up in class."

"WHAT!? HARUHI'S MISSING!?" The entire cafeteria was staring at the overdramatic blonde, Kaoru looking blankly at him.

"Milord, I didn't say Haruhi was missing." Despite that, the drama king started his ranting of someone kidnapping his precious daughter while calling for help from her beloved sempai, so on and so forth. Meanwhile, Kyoya pulled up a window on his laptop, placing it in view for the entire club.

"Ah! Takashi! Haru-chan is sick! We should bring her some cake!"

"Ah." Hikaru slightly calmed down, relieved along with Kaoru who sighed with a smile.

"Tamaki. If you would sit down, and read, you'll see that she wasn't kidnapped." Eventually he calmed down, reading for a few seconds, only to continue his insanity.

"WHAT!? ONLY THOSE FIENDS CAN SEE HER!?" That only made Kyoya smirk, and the twins high five. The short blonde was thinking, looking at Kyoya.

"Ano, Kyo-chan?"

"Yes Hunny-sempai?" He hesitated for a second.

"Why'd you show us the message?" The other members stopped, waiting for a response. He merely gave a fake smile.

"So Tamaki wouldn't be annoying me to send out the secret police every five seconds." That made perfect sense, and sent said person to his corner of woe.

--------

She couldn't sleep, no matter how hard she tried. All she could do was stare at the ceiling, listen to the noise her father was making while cleaning, and wonder how the host club were faring. That only gave her a headache. Seeing she was thinking about them, her eyes strayed over to the clock, reading 3:30. They were already open, and there haven't been any signs of them. Which meant that she was worry free until the club was done for the day. Hopefully, they wouldn't bother her today. This was very unlikely.

"Haruhi." Her father's head popped through her door, a grin on his face. "Look what I found!" In his hand was a photo album, but it wasn't the family one. Rummaging through her memories, she recognized it was the one Tamaki had made and gave to everyone.

He sat on her bed, the book opened to the first page. The very first picture was before her makeover, Hikaru blowing a raspberry while Kaoru gave her bunny ears, a tray of tea in her hands. The second one was her with her first three customers, who were all blushing while she stared blankly at the camera. The third one was enlarged, the only picture of when she was wearing Ouran's girl uniform.

"Oh my! Haruhi, why can't you wear the girl's uniform, it looks adorable on you!" She waited until he released her, taking a deep breathe.

"Because I would no longer be able to host, thus I'd have to find a new way to pay off my still growing debt. Not only that, Ouran students is not allowed to have jobs. So, it would be virtually impossible to pay it off for the remaining 3 years, which would only make the debt grow bigger. And by than it would make me forever indebted to the Ohtoris." His smile faulted, instead turning to the next page.

--------

Host Club was, well, mostly normal. Tamaki would occasionally glare at the twins. The twins would mock Tamaki about Haruhi. Tamaki would go to Kyoya for help. And Kyoya would ignore him, making him go to his corner. And of course, Hunny was eating cake with his cousin Mori nearby. Although, there did come a time when the pattern broke.

"Ya know Takashi; I really wanted to eat some cake with Haru-chan. The special strawberry cake we ordered for today won't taste as good tomorrow." For once, Hunny complained when it came to Haruhi. "I wish we could see her too. Right Takashi?"

"Ah." Tamaki's ear managed to catch his complaint, echoing his senior.

"That's right! We ALL should have the right to see Haruhi! Not only those…those sneaky doppelgangers!" They only shrugged, their grins in place.

"You know Haruhi."

"She hates falling behind."

"So we're bringing over `his' homework!"

Haruhi's customers watched with interest, giggling as they watched the scene unfold. The other girls joined in, seeing how caring the other members were of their sick friends.

"Kyoya! I demand we accompany them, that way they won't pull anything while Haruhi is defenseless and vulnerable!"

"Look who's talking."

"Pervert." He tried to ignore those comments, failing completely with his red face.

"Are you sure? Ranka took the day off to take care of `him'. And you do remember what he wrote?" The twins snickered when Tamaki froze, finding solace in his corner of woe. His customers went to comfort him, although all the girls were curious to whom this Ranka was. They only got this one reply. "Haruhi's bodyguard."

-------

Haruhi sighed happily as she stepped out, wrapping the towel around her body. At this rate she was sure she'd be able to return to school tomorrow. Sure, her perfect attendance was tarnished, but health over grades.

She slowly made her way to her room, fresh clothes on her bed. Locking the door, she dried off her body and slipped on her clothes, enjoying the soft touch against her now non-sweaty skin. Sitting on the bed, she tried to decide between two choices. Make dinner, or have her father make it?

"Well, I guess I won't cook, seeing he wouldn't-"

SLAM!

She jumped up, the noise coming from the front. Opening her door, she poked out her head, sighing at the sight. Tamaki's face was planted to the floor underneath her father's foot, the other members outside the door.

"I thought I said ONLY the twins. And that they would only deliver the HOMEWORK, not STAY for a visit." She shook her head; it was expected for them to disobey orders.

"But…we were so worried about Haru-chan…" Hunny's eyes were filled with tears, a pout on his face. To finish it off, he clung his bunny closer. Softening at the sight, Ranka sighed.

"All right, but DON'T make her anymore stressed." It was too late.

"Hey! There's Haruhi!"

"Haruhi! We have your homework!"

"Haru-chan! Haru-chan! Takashi and I brought some cake! Lets eat it, it's gonna be really yummy!"

"Ah."

"Your customers were really disappointed today, so I added 100,000 yen to your debt."

"Haruhi! Daddy's he-"

THWUMP!

Far too late.

--------

Haruhi couldn't help but smile at the scene before her. Her floor was buried beneath sleeping bags, most of the members staying the night.

It started off with Hunny, who was extremely tired. And if Hunny was tired, you let him sleep immediately. So instead of driving back home, he stayed. And if he stayed, Mori stayed.

Seeing Hunny and Mori was staying, the twins started bugging her. Saying best friends had the right to sleep over whenever they wanted. Not wanting to wake Hunny up, she gave in.

This led to Tamaki staying. Never would he allow them to be near Haruhi without his presence. Although Ranka knocked him unconscious first and tied him up tightly inside the sleeping bag. Kyoya left; never would he spend the night at a "commoner's" house.

Giving a loud yawn, she quietly said good night, dozing off into dream land.

--------

The next morning Haruhi was smiling as she walked to her first period class. The girls were simply delighted, happy to see the host in good health. Although they noticed the lack of absence of the two who usually sandwiched her. With that, she nervously laughed, the memory of at the top of her head.

-------

Haruhi woke up to what she thought was her alarm, stretching her arms, when she heard the noise again. Opening her eyes, her hand quickly covered her mouth as she tried to stifle the laughs.

Tamaki was dribbling, the twins were sneezing repeatedly, and the cousins were wobbly. Apparently, Kyoya was smart enough to stay away from her, unlike everyone else, which was the main reason why Ranka REQUESTED for them to stay away. Now, the sick ones today were the prince, little devils, loli-shota, and wild types.

--------

A/N: Hmm, I expected more craziness. I know there are other fics with Haruhi sick, but I didn't want just one or two hosts taking care of her. -rolls eyes- EVERYONE would want to obviously take care of her. And I already read the most recent chapters, but I won't spoil them. Well, if anyone wants to write their own response with how the hosts were performing in the club, feel free to do so. I would've done it, BUT my hands are full. XP Hope you liked it! Oh, and I COMMAND that you read the following! And that goes for all of you!

http:// www. fanfiction. net/ s/ 4449769/ 1/ Attention_ to_ All_ OC_ Fic _Writers

Just get rid of the spaces. READ IT. Pretty please? -does puppy dogs eyes-


End file.
